Little Gracie 2
by lovedanniruah
Summary: Sequel to Little Gracie. Gracie is 3 and finds out that she might have a little brother or sister soon. Goes on from there. Cute Densi family fic. Please read and review! Rated T due to language. Includes whole team.
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter of Little Gracie 2! Enjoy! Try playing Best shot by Birdy and Jaymes Young as you read. **

Gracie Joy Deeks was three years old when her parents, Kensi Blye Deeks and Marty Deeks, told her she was going to be a big sister.

"What!" she said. "I thought you love Gracie."

"We do love you, honey. You're our little angel. But because we love you so much, we wanted you to have a little brother or sister to play with' said Deeks.

"So that means Mommy is going to be home more often." said Kensi.

"Yay!" said Gracie running over to her mother. Kensi hugged her. "Is dat why you so fat?"

"Yes, except that's your little brother or sister." said Deeks. He picked up his daughter and twirled her around. She giggled like crazy.

"Ok, now you get ready for Aunt Nell's, okay?" said Kensi.

"Okay." said Gracie and ran off to her room. Since Nell decided to leave her job for a bit to take care of her twins, Emerson and Eric Jr., she happily let Gracie stay at her house until her parents, usually Kensi, came and picked her up.

Deeks and Kensi decided that Gracie needed at least one parent home every night. So Kensi couldn't go on international trips as often and couldn't go on long undercover for long.

"I ready, Mama." said Gracie. She was wearing a little navy and white striped shirt and a white puffy skirt. She also had a head band in her hair. Except it was a little messy.

"Here, baby. Let Mama fix your headband." said Kensi, approaching her daughter.

"No." she said. "It good."

"Alright then, munchkin. Let's go to Aunt Nell's. " said Deeks. He picked up Gracie and her backpack, or as Gracie called it, packpack. He carried her into the SRX and buckled her in her car seat. Kensi hopped into the driver's seat. Deeks in the passenger.

"Mommy, why do you always drive?" asked Gracie.

"Because Mommy has power, honey. All women do. It's tradition for men to drive usually but not in this family." said Kensi.

"And Daddy totally supports Mommy on this." said Deeks. "Right, Fern?"

"Why do you always call her Fern?" asked Gracie.

"Because it suits Mommy." said Deeks.

"No, it's like how Daddy sometimes call you munchkin. It's a nickname." said Kensi, pulling into the Beale's driveway. They car pooled with Eric now since Nell needed the car for driving the kids around and she didn't want another car because of the pollution. Luckily this option worked for everyone.

"We're here." said Kensi, changing it from Drive to Park. She took the key out of the ignition and stepped out of the car.

"MOMMY! THEY'RE HERE!" yelled Emerson from the window.

"DADDY, AUNT KENSI AND UNCLE DEEKS ARE HERE!" yelled Eric Jr. Kensi didn't even have to ring the doorbell. Emerson opened the door. She grabbed Gracie and pulled her in the house. Kensi and Deeks stepped in. Nell made her way down the stairs and into the front hall.

"Hey, mommy." said Nell, hugging Kensi. She shook hands with Deeks. "One sec. ERIC, PUT ON YOUR FUCKING PANTS AND GET THE HELL DOWN HERE! DON'T MAKE ME MAKE YOU TAKE THE BUS!" She turned to Kensi and Deeks. "How's life?"

"MOMMY, BAD WORDS!" yelled Emerson from upstairs

Eric came running down the stairs. "Sorry, hon. Emerson, Eric, Daddy's going!" Emerson, Eric Jr. and Gracie came running down the stairs from the playroom. Gracie hugged her parents. "Wuv you." she said.

"Wuv you too, munchkin." said Deeks.

"Tell Uncle Sam and Uncle Callen and Grandma Hetty I send um kisses." said Emerson hugging her dad.

"Me too." said Eric Jr.

"Me...um... 5." said Gracie. The parents laughed.

"We'll be back tonight." said Kensi.

"Luv you, Fern!" said Gracie as her parents made their way down the driveway.

**Thx for reading. My new review policy is that if it's crap, just say you didn't like it that much. Don't need to be too honest. And if you liked it, please don't be shy, leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to my cousins, who are making my life so much fun right now! When I can't update, it's because I'm too busy playing with them. Enjoy! **

Gracie pulled out her coloring book, one that her daddy had gotten her when he went on a trip. She pulled out her crayons and began to color. Meanwhile, Emerson and Eric Jr. were running around, screaming their lungs off. Nell had given up.

"Gracie, you know that you're calmer than Emerson and Eric put together." said Nell, sitting down on the couch next to her.

"Tanks." said Gracie. "But when I'm outside, tat's when I like to run around."

"Yes, that's good." said Nell. "Do you know how we could maybe calm them down?"

"My mommy always says that if I'm bad, she'll eat all of my ice cream." said Gracie, picking up a green crayon.

"That's good. I've got to ask Kensi for some advice." said Nell.

"No, it's Fern." said Gracie. "Daddy calls her Fern."

"That's just a nickname." said Nell.

"Like how you call Emerson 'Emmy'?" asked Gracie, tilting her little head.

"Yeah." said Nell. She looked up the stairs, then at Gracie. "You should cover your ears." Gracie covered them. She liked the way Aunt Nell yelled. It made her feel warm inside for some reason.

"EMERSON KENSI BEALE AND ERIC MICHEAL BEALE JR., IF YOU DO NOT STOP SCREAMING AND RUNNING, I WILL EAT ALL OF YOUR ICE CREAM!" yelled Nell, with her bullhorn, which she recently got from her sister, Bell, (short for Isabella), when she came to visit.

Emerson and Eric came running down the stairs. "We listening, Mama." said Eric.

"Now, look at Gracie. She's being quiet and coloring her book. Now she is talking, but not so loudly. Can you be like her?" asked Nell.

"Okay." said Emerson.

"Eric?" asked Nell, looking at her son.

"Yes, Mommy." he said. Nell pulled them into a hug. Then she pulled Gracie into one. "Thanks for the idea." whispered Nell into her ear.

"Mama, what's a seflie?" asked Eric.

"A selfie is... well, why don't I show you?" said Nell mischievously.

AT THE MISSION...

"Hey, Kens. Deeks." said Sam as the couple walked into the room.

"Hey, Sam. How'd graduation go yesterday?" asked Kensi.

"Well. I'm proud to say that Abigail Michelle Hanna is a proud graduate of Santa Monica High School." said Sam proudly. "How are Gracie and the baby?"

"Good. Gracie just memorized her ABC's. And she's only in preschool. Hasn't even started yet, actually." said Deeks.

"And the baby and I are fine. Although, we have been making Mommy a little sick lately. " said Kensi. "We're actually going to an ultrasound tomorrow. If Abby wouldn't mind, could she baby sit?"

"Oh yeah." said Sam. "She loves Gracie. And needs money for an apartment." He looked up to Eric, who was climbing the stairs. "Hey, Eric! How's life at home?"

"Noisy. But I love 'em." said Eric. "Though, I keep loosing sleep."

"Poor kid." said Sam. "And here comes Callen. How's Joelle?"

"Joe's fine." said Callen. His shirt was messed up, his eyes were almost closing. Everyone knew that he and Joelle, well, let's say went to the next level.

"I hope Nell's got everything under control." said Kensi.

MEANWHILE...

Nell had managed to make herself a cup of tea. Since Gracie had taught her all those tricks, she could finally relax. For napping, Gracie suggested classical music. Nell had went through about 10 years of stuff until she found a CD. She put it in the CD player and the kids were out in seconds.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. It was Ms. Feldman, Kensi's mom.

"Hi, Ms. Feldman. How are you?" asked Nell.

"Good. And please, call me Julia."

"Of course. I was just here to pick up Gracie. My step daughter and her son were going to the park and wanted to see if Gracie could come. I already called Kensi. She said to thank you for everything." said Julia.

"Oh, yeah. I think she was just asleep." Just as Nell said that, she heard thumping down the stairs. Gracie was there.

"GRANDMA!" she yelled and ran to hug her.

"Hi, Gracie. Ready to go?" asked Julia.

"Oh yeah!" she said. She ran to the table and grabbed her backpack. "Got my packpack."

"Alright, let's go. Thanks, Nell." said Julia. She got Gracie buckled up in the back next to Isaac, her step-cousin. He was a little bit younger than her. She was born in August, he in December.

"Ready?" asked Kristen, Isaac's mom.

"Yeah!" said the kids in the backseat.

"We'll be back in time for dinner, okay?" said Julia.

"Okay." said Isaac.

"Kristen, how about I buy Kensi a few baby things after the park. You drop me off at Babies R Us and you bring the kids home. I'm sure your father will be there." said Julia.

"Works for me." said Kristen.

"Are we buying Mommy nipple cream?" asked Gracie. That made the whole car go silent.

**Just saying, Isaac is really based off River Isaac, Daniela Ruah's son. He was born in December. ;)**

**Anyway, thanks for following this story. Check out my other top story, Shake Those Hips, Fern! **

**The ultrasound will be in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

After the park, Gracie went to her Grandma's house. Her mother was surprisingly there already.

"Kensi?" said Julia after noticing her daughter.

"Hi, Mom." she hugged her mother. "Tough case. Needed her." she whispered.

"That's fine." said Julia. "How's the baby?"

"We're fine." said Kensi. "Going to an ultrasound tomorrow."

"We were just going to have dinner. Did you want to join us?" asked Julia.

"Sorry, but Marty is waiting for us." said Kensi, gesturing to the car.

"MOMMY!" yelled Gracie as she ran to hug her mother.

"Gracie!" said Kensi. "How'd your day go?"

"I got a scrapey on the playground today. Some boy stole Isaac's ball and I tried to get it back but then he pushed me and then I bit him and then he ran away." said Gracie.

"Fun?" said Kensi. _She's totally my daughter. _she thought.

"Where's Daddy?" she asked.

"In the car. Now let's go. Can you say bye to Grandma and Aunt Kristen?" said Kensi, kneeling next to her daughter.

"Bye!" she said and then lifted her arms up as a sign for Kensi to pick her up.

"Of course." said Kensi and picked up her daughter. She carried her to the car where she hugged her father.

"DADDY!" she yelled.

"Hey munchkin! Listen, we're going to add something to the wall in the hallway. Do you want to help Daddy put it up?" asked Deeks.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" said Gracie as her father buckled her up in the car seat.

"God, you're excited." said Kensi.

"Yeah, you're like Mommy when she eats too much sugar." said Deeks. He started laughing but Kensi punched him in the shoulder.

"Woah! What the hell was that for?" said Deeks, clutching his shoulder.

"DADDY!" yelled Gracie from the back. "BAD WORD!"

"That means more money for the Gracie jar." said Deeks handing her a quarter as they pulled into their house.

"I'm hungry, Mommy." said Gracie, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sure you are." said Kensi, holding her daughter. She opened the door and put her down. Monty came up and gave them all kisses. He just came back from a friend's house and was excited to see his family.

"Hey, Kens. Double portion for you?" asked Deeks, holding up a box of mac'n'cheese.

"Make it triple." said Kensi. "We're extra hungry." She pointed to her growing belly. She was probably around 5 months.

"Gracie, can Mommy tell you something?" asked Kensi who was kinda slouched on the couch.

"Yeah?" she said running over to her mother.

"Well, listen, Mommy and Daddy are going to see what the baby looks like tomorrow. Okay? And Abby is going to come over and watch you." said Kensi.

"Yay!" said Gracie. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"I don't know yet. We'll find out soon." said Kensi. "And when the baby's born, we're going to have to spend a bit more time with her or him because it'll be younger and babies need a lot of attention."

"But we loved you for 3 years more than this little munchkin." yelled Deeks from the kitchen.

"I thought I was your munchkin!" yelled Gracie.

"You are!" said Deeks. "You are all my munchkins! I just want to eat you up!" He ran out of the kitchen and pulled his girls into a hug.

"If our mac'n'cheese burns, we'll eat you!" said Kensi. Deeks picked up Gracie and threw her up into the air. Luckily their ceiling was high, so she didn't hit her head.

He then carried her to her seat and gave her some mac'n'cheese with broccoli.

"Yucky." said Gracie, poking at her broccoli.

"Gracie, eat it or no ice cream for you or Daddy." said Kensi from the couch.

"Fine." said Gracie. She ate quickly. When she was finished, Kensi kissed her goodnight and Deeks tucked her in.

"I love you, munchkin." said Deeks.

"I love you too, Daddy." said Gracie. Deeks plugged in her Hello Kitty nightlight and turned off the light. He went back to the living room and sat down next to Kensi on the couch.

She snuggled up against him put her head on his shoulder.

"I love you and our children more than anything." said Kensi.

"Is Kensi Blye getting soft on me?" asked Deeks.

"Maybe. Only because it's true." said Kensi. "I'm in the mood for a movie." She put her head near her belly and pretended to have a conversation with her baby.

"Hmmm. Oh yeah. I totally agree." she said. She turned to Deeks. "The baby wants to watch Titanic."

"Does it now?" asked Deeks.

"Yep. It's 2 to 1." said Kensi, fishing for the remote under her bundle of magazines. She still managed to be a hoarder. "I'm not a hoarder. I'm a collector." she said a few weeks before.

About 10 minutes into the movie, Deeks heard slight snorting from his left. He turned to see Kensi sleeping on his shoulder. Instead of moving, he fell asleep right next to her.

**So I didn't include the ultrasound yet. I'm still thinking about the plot for that. It will, I swear, be in the next chapter. Thanks for sticking with Little Gracie 2. Bye Bye. **


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Deeks stumbled off the couch and went to wake up Gracie. Kensi stopped him.

"Let her sleep. When Abby comes, we'll wake her up." she said.

"Time to see this little sausage." he said, stroking her stomach.

"Really? Little sausage? What kind of a nickname is that?" asked Kensi.

"I don't know. I need to find one for her." said Deeks. Kensi gave him a glare. "Or him." he finished.

The doorbell rang. Kensi went up to get it. It was Abby Hanna.

"Abby! It's been a while." said Kensi, pulling her into a hug.

"I know! I still remember the time you and Marty babysat me. That was one crazy night." said Abby, shaking her head at the memory.

"Yeah. Come on in. Gracie's still asleep but Marty is waking her up now. The ultrasound should take about an hour. But we might also get lunch, is that ok?" asked Kensi.

"Oh yeah." said Abby. "I don't have much going on. My boyfriend's out of town and my friends are all packing forget college."

"Boyfriend? How did your father agree to that?" asked Kensi.

"His dad was in the Navy. He has this huge respect for people who serve. But then he used resources to check his record, blah blah blah." said Abby.

"ABBY!" yelled Gracie running to hug her babysitter.

"Hi, Gracie! Ready to have some fun!" asked Abby.

"Oh yeah!" said Gracie. She hugged her parents. "Tell me what the baby looks like!" she said with all seriousness on her face.

"We will." said Kensi.

"Bye, munchkin." said Deeks.

"Bye, Daddy." said Gracie and blew him a kiss. He threw it back and shut the door.

"We are so lucky to have a daughter like her." said Kensi.

"Indeed." said Deeks.

"You're getting weirder by the minute." said Kensi, hopping into the car.

They drove to Kensi's OBGYN, Dr. Faith Ray in Los Angeles. When they sat down and just as they handed in their paperwork, a nurse came in and called, "Mrs. Deeks?"

Kensi stood up. "Let's go, Hubby." Deeks stood up. His hand was sweaty and he kept wiping his hands against his jeans. Kensi noticed this and held it.

"Alrighty, come on in here." said the nurse, opening the door to a room. There was a chair and a screen and the equipment for the ultrasound.

"You can sit in those chairs and Dr. Ray will be here soon." said the nurse. "If you need anything, we're outside." and shut the door.

"Deeks, you can calm down. It's our second child. You weren't that nervous when we did this with Gracie." said Kensi as she slid into the chair. "But I've got to admit, Faith has really good chairs." She patted the leather recliner.

"Are you sure she's good?" asked Deeks.

Dr. Ray came in. "Kens! How are you guys?" she said.

"Good, good." said Kensi. She hugged her friend. She and Faith had went to high school together. Since Kensi did not have the best experience in high school, she always had Faith to lean on. That and they were partners in Chemistry.

"Alright. Wait, this baby is your first with me?" she asked. "Not in that way. But-" added Faith.

"I know what you mean. And yeah. We went to another one before but only because you were on maternity leave." said Kensi.

"Yes. Little Lindsey is just running around the house with her dog and brother. " said Faith. "So this may be a bit cold, but if I still know Kensi, this will be nothing."

Kensi pulled up her shirt and Faith put on the gel. She put the tool on and soon a little picture came up on the screen.

"Looks like it's healthy. Do you want to hear it's heartbeat?" asked Faith. Kensi nodded. She held Deeks' hand. Faith pressed a few buttons and soon the bumping of the little Deeks was heard.

"That's the heart of a ninja." whispered Deeks to his wife. Kensi laughed.

"Do you want to know the gender of this little guy or girl?" asked Faith.

"Totally." said Kensi.

"It's... a boy." said Faith. "Congrats."

Deeks kissed his Fern. "Fern, we'll have a mini Marty running around the house."

**So they're having a boy! I'm open to any boy names. The birth won't be for a while. Kensi's only at 5 months. Review? I want to see how I'm doing. **


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe I'm going to have a son!" said Deeks. They were at a burger place since Kensi had been hungry.

"Let's try some names. I got a baby naming book a few days ago." said Kensi, going through her giant purse.

"Really? If we had a boy, I though you'd name him Donald." said Deeks.

"Maybe. I had a dream last night and my dad was there and he told me, 'Kensi, hi. Don't try to stick to just my name. There are many beautiful names out there than Donald."

"Alright." said Deeks. He leaned back as he listened to Kensi's amazing voice.

"Logan, Leonard, Andrew, Gabriel, Donald, Aiden, Christian, Christopher." She paused. "I went through it and highlighted some names that I liked."

"I like Andrew or Logan. And Donald. But it's your call too." said Deeks.

"I like them too." said Kensi. She picked up her double bacon beef cheese burger, which this place called The Mommy Special.

"You know, Kens. With that little Marty in there, you should seriously be a little healthier." said Deeks.

"I am. This burger has bread, which is a grain. And lettuce, tomatoes and pickles, which are vegetables, cheese, which is a dairy-" started Kensi.

"I get it. And a tomato is a fruit, not a vegetable. " said Deeks.

"It isn't, Marty!" yelled Kensi. She stood up. "We need to go to the pharmacy. Faith prescribed me some prenatal vitamins that you need to get."

"Me!?" asked Deeks.

"Um, what did you think? I need to rest." she said.

"Fine. You're paying Abby." said Deeks.

"Happily." said Kensi. "And don't mess with me, I'm hormonal and ready to kick ass." Deeks knew. When they went grocery shopping a few days ago, Kensi was yelling at the cashier for not giving her the correct change. She started saying how she needed that money since she was making life and the next generation so humans won't go extinct.

They drove home, Kensi driving like always. When they opened the door, they noticed that everything was neat. Abby and Gracie were in the kitchen making brownies.

"MOMMY, WHAT IS IT!?" she said running into the living room.

"It's a boy. You're going to have a little brother." said Deeks. He hugged his daughter.

"Awwww come on!", said Gracie. "Can the next one be a sister?"

"Next one?" asked Kensi, her voice full of surprise. "We'll see how 2 kids is going to work out."

"Hey, guys. I heard from the kitchen. Congrats." said Abby.

"Thanks." said Kensi. She pulled her closer. "How did you get the house so clean? Don't tell me you did it." whispered Kensi.

"I told her that if she didn't clean the house a bit, she wouldn't get a brownie." said Abby.

"Great. 30, right?" asked Kensi, flipping open her wallet.

"Yep. This actually might be my last time for a while." said Abby.

"College?" asked Deeks.

"Why aren't you out the door going to the pharmacy?" asked Kensi.

"Leaving." he said and shut the door behind him.

"I'm going to MIT next fall and am going to FLETC after that." said Abby.

"You're becoming a federal agent?" asked Kensi.

"Yep. Following my parents' footsteps." said Abby. "I'll most likely be a techie but can translate stuff. I know French and Spanish and some Arabic."

"I'm sure you'll graduate top of the class." said Kensi.

"Thanks. See you around." said Abby as she grabbed her purse. "Bye, Gracie."

"Bye bye! yelled Gracie.

"You want to go have a nap?" asked Kensi.

"No." said Gracie. Kensi gave her a look. "Okay."

"Good. Because Mommy wants to nap too." said Kensi.

"Can we sleep together?" asked Gracie.

"Sure." said Kensi. She pulled out the couch, since it was a pull out. She arranged the pillows and Gracie hopped on along with Monty.

When Deeks came back, he noticed his sleeping family on the couch. "God, I'm so lucky." he said to himself as he set down the stuff. He took off his shoes and settled in next to his daughter. He fell asleep soon later.

**Awwwww! Thanks for reading. I know not much happened but I needed to just finish this chapter so I could think of another one. A huge thanks to Marta Kensi Deeks for actually giving me some name ideas! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Shout out to densilove13! She's a new. But has super good stories. **

"Gracie, how about we go to the dog park?" whispered Deeks.

"Yeah!" replied Gracie. "But wait!" She ran over and kissed her mom on the cheek.

"And me." said Deeks. He kissed her on the lips.

"Mmm. Your lips taste like mint." she mumbled.

"I put on chap stick." he said.

"Yucky!" said Gracie. Kensi laughed softly.

"You guys go to the park while your brother and I sleep. That is, if he lets me." smiled Kensi.

"Let's go." said Deeks. "Monty! Come!" Monty ran up to his owner and began attacking him and Gracie with kisses. Gracie giggled like, well, a little girl.

"Deeks! Make sure that GRACIE DOES NOT GET MUD ON HERSELF." yelled Kensi as they left the front door.

Deeks nodded and shut the door behind him.

"Daddy?" asked Gracie when she was in her car seat.

"Yeah, sweetie?" he asked.

"What if you and Mommy forget me when the baby comes?" asked Gracie, looking down.

"Honey, we will never forget you! You're our first munchkin. We might need to spend a little more time with him because he's going to be small and he can't do as much as you. You're going to teach him so many things."

"Like the B, A, Cs?" asked Gracie.

"Just like the ABCs." he replied.

"Thanks, Daddy." said Gracie.

They drove to a little dog park called "Woof Center." Deeks and Kensi both agreed it was a stupid name but Monty always had fun.

"Daddy, you said that you were gonna show me someting. What was it?" asked Gracie.

"It's a timeline frame." said Deeks. Gracie tilted her head.

"I'll show you when we get home." said Deeks.

After about an hour of playing, the Deeks' drove back home.

"Hey, guys." said Kensi. She was eating cereal.

"Kens, I want to show you something." said Deeks. He led Gracie and Kensi to the hallway where there was a box.

"Another box?" asked Kensi.

"Not for long." he said and pulled out the frame.

"Oh my god. It's beautiful." said Kensi. It was pretty long but it had all of their important moments. The picture when Deeks proposed to Kensi. Their small beach wedding. Gracie's ultrasound. A picture of Kensi and Gracie when she was first born. Gracie's first birthday at the Mission. Kensi, Deeks and Gracie when they went hiking for a team outing. And most recently, a picture of the baby's ultrasound.

"Wow!" yelled Gracie. "Is tat me?" she pointed to her ultrasound.

"Yes it is, Smarty pants." laughed Deeks. He turned to his wife, who was crying.

"Don't judge." she said wiping tears. "I'm hormonal."

Deeks lifted up the frame and hung it up on the wall. "Now we're a picture family." he said.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was lacking inspiration and I had a new story idea.. blah blah blah. Anyway, I'm goign to fast forward a little bit. In the next chapter, Kensi's going to be seven months pregnant and Gracie's 4th birthday is coming up. Please review! You have NO IDEA how much a review means to me. Even if it's a little one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! When I was traveling, our plane got delayed 7 hours. Then we finally got to Switzerland, which is gorgeous, they made us go to a really nice hotel to spend the night since there were no flights that night for the US. Then we waited in that airport for 5 hours. Then on the seven hour flight I was really bored and had airsickness. Then the taxi driver hit all of the bumps and when I got home I was even more sick. I started crying and then I went to bed. So if you're really impatient, I'm sorry, **

**Enough with my life story, enjoy! **

Kensi was on maternity leave at the moment. She was at home with Gracie and they usually went to the Beale's house to hang out.

"Gracie!" yelled Kensi. "Time to go!"

"Coming, Mommy!" she yelled back. Kensi made her way down the hall. She stopped at the frame. They were waiting for that special picture when the baby was going to be born.

"Mommy!" said Gracie, hugging her mother by the legs. "Can I feel him kick?"

"Sure." said Kensi and lowered herself so that Gracie's little hands could touch her belly, which was growing pretty big.

"Woah!" yelled Gracie when she and Kensi felt a power kick.

"I think this little guy's going to be a soccer player." said Kensi.

"Me too. Can we go now?" begged Gracie.

"Alright. Did you get your backpack?" asked Kensi.

"Yep. My packpack is on my back." said Gracie.

Kensi and Gracie went out the door and out to the car. July was very hot in LA this year so they decided to bring their sprinkler to Nell and Eric's house.

"Mommy!" yelled Gracie as her mother was trying to lean over and grab the sprinkler.

"What!?" she yelled back.

"Do you want me to helpy?" asked Gracie.

"No." said Kensi. She couldn't even touch her toes now let alone bending down to pick up the box and unpack the sprinkler.

"You sure?" asked Gracie.

"Yes." groaned Kensi. 5 years after getting married and having kids, she was still as stubborn as hell. After about 30 minutes later, she grabbed it and headed to the car. Gracie was asleep.

She hopped behind the wheel and drove to Nell's.

"Hey, guys!" said Nell as Kensi pulled up to into the driveway. She was tanning while Emerson and Eric were tackling each other on the lawn.

"Sorry we're late. Difficulties due to pregnancy." said Kensi.

"That's fine." said Nell. She looked at Kensi's hand. "Thank god you brought it! These kids just won't stop. I love them more than anything, but they could be a LOT calmer."

"I know. Let me just hook it in." said Kensi.

"No. You are going to sit and relax. You're seven months. This baby needs you to relax or else you're going to end up like me." said Nell.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kensi.

Nell looked at her giggling kids and then back at Kensi. "The early arrival."

"God, Nell. Calm down. They're healthy. I think the doctor said that it might've been better for you that they were born earlier because if they fully grew, you wouldn't be able to walk."

"Right. Anyway, do you want some ice tea? Freshly brewed." said Nell.

"That sounds lovely." said Kensi in a British accent. She sat down on the lawn chair and put on some sunscreen. She put on her sun glasses and some ear buds on her stomach. Her doctor had told her that if the baby listened to some music around this time, it could improve his hearing.

"Enjoying some music?" asked Nell. She put the iced tea on the table and sat down next to her.

"Yep. He likes classical music for some reason. It calms him down." said Kensi, taking a sip.

"Well it calms a lot of us down." said Nell.

"So, are you coming to his baby shower? My mom is throwing it." said Kensi.

"Definitely. I already got his present. It's not clothes, don't worry." said Nell.

"Good. I'm so glad I have a friend who listens." said Kensi. Kensi had told Nell not to buy her son anymore clothes since all of their families had been sending clothes.

"To good friends and babies." said Nell, raising her glass.

"Cheers." said Kensi as they clinked.

**Baby shower will be in the next chapter. Thx for reading and sticking with my story. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Kensi is now 9 months pregnant and nearing her due date. **

"Deeks!" yelled Kensi from the couch. She was so pregnant that she couldn't walk without falling forward or leaning back too much.

"What, princess?!" he yelled back.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY ICE CREAM!" yelled Kensi. She was even more cranky now that she couldn't get up.

"Sweetie, the only reason Mommy is yelling like this is because she's frustrated. When you're pregnant, when you're big, you can yell like that." said Deeks. He was playing with Gracie in her room. They were having a tea party.

Gracie set down her teacup. "Of course, Daddy." she said in a little British accent. Deeks ran to the kitchen and grabbed the huge tub of Rocky Road, opened it and gave her it.

"Where's my spoon?" she asked. Deeks ran back into the kitchen and came back with one.

"I like the bigger ones." she said. Deeks groaned and ran back into the kitchen. He handed her a bigger one.

"Bigger." she said. Deeks groaned again and ran to the silverware drawer and pulled out a ladle.

"Thank you." she said. She began to cry. "You're the best husband ever!" she wept.

Deeks pulled her into a kiss. "Hormones are all over the place?" he asked.

"Oh yeah." she nodded. "Where's Gracie?"

"In her room." replied Deeks.

"We got to go. The baby shower's today." said Kensi. She motioned to him to come and help her up. He put her arm over his neck and helped her hobble over to the car. It was supposed to be 2 weeks before but Kensi had contractions from being up too much.

"Gracie!" yelled Kensi. Deeks winced.

"Try not to yell in my ear, sugar bear." said Deeks.

"Ooh, sorry." she replied.

"What, Mommy?" said Gracie.

"It's 'Yes, mommy.'" reminded Kensi.

"Wow. Kens teaching manners." said Deeks. Kensi punched his shoulder.

"Mommy's hormones are doing this not Mommy." said Kensi.

"What are korebones?" asked Gracie.

"They're stuff that make pregnant mommies crazy." said Kensi. "Now, get Daddy's hand. We have to go to Mommy's baby shower."

Kensi sat down in the car and squeezed into the seatbelt's grasp.

They drove to the baby shower. Kensi sat on the couch as her mother's friends attached her with kisses and congratulations. Nell, luckily being the good and observant friend, shooed them all away and got a swivel chair for her so that she could move around a bit.

"Okay, ladies, Marty." said Julia, ushering everyone down to the living room. "Let's began with the present opening."

It was mostly clothes. And someone, who wasn't Nell, gave her a gift card to Baby's R Us.

"Now time for mine." said Nell, who had a pretty small box. "This is from me, Hetty and Eric." Kensi opened it. It was a paid interior decorator who could help Kensi pick out furniture and stuff for the nursery.

It was a beach theme. A sunset was near the baby's crib and on the crib, were Kensi and Deeks' handprints, along with Gracie's. Except they didn't have furniture.

"Thank you, Nell. This is the best gift ever." said Kensi as she hugged her friend. Some of the women grumbled a bit, since Kensi said that Nell's was her favorite.

"Ok, we have to go." said Kensi.

"Why?" asked Deeks.

"My water broke." said Kensi.

**Yay! The baby's coming. I already decided the name. And the birth will be in the next chapter, I promise. **


	9. Chapter 9

**See, I told you! **

"Arrgh! Why won't he stop!" she yelled as a contraction hit. "Turn off the heat!"

"The AC's blasting in here." said Deeks. "Just hang in there, we'll be at the hospital in a few minutes."

"WE'RE NOT HAVING MY SON IN THE HOSPTIAL. YOU KNOW I HATE HOSPITALS!" yelled Kensi through another contraction.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I already made an appointment with a doula AT A BIRTH CENTER!" yelled Kensi.

"Okay, just breathe and tell me where is it." he said, messaging her hand.

"Corner of Sunset and Corvi- AHHH!" Deeks hit a bump in the road.

"Stupid road, stupid road. Hang in there, Kens."

"I love you, Deeks." A scream came about 5 minutes later. "God, this guy wants to get out!"

"I know." said Deeks, pulling into the driveway of the center. They walked/ hobbled in.

A woman put Kensi into a recliner that could roll around.

"See? Does a hospital do-ARRGGGH!" The nurse, who's name was Jen, moved her into a room. She helped her into the Jacuzzi to help with the contractions.

"Alright, Ms. Deeks, just relax and we'll get this little guy out of here." said Jen.

"I CAN'T RELAX!" yelled Kensi. "You know why? I HAVE SOMETHING THAT'S THE SIZE OF A WATERMELON PUSHING OUT OF MY ASS!"

"I'm sorry." said Deeks. "She's-"

"I've seen it all." said Jen.

"And I saw in the pamphlet- Ooh. Careful, Kens. I need that hand." said Deeks as Kensi grasped his hand. She was biting on a rag to muffle her screams.

"Would you like some music?" asked Jen.

"Definitely. Classical please. It calms him down." said Kensi. Jen put in a CD in the player. A _Little Night Music _started playing.

"Jen, I noticed in the pamphlet that you guys give painkiller during birth." said Deeks.

"Normally, a birth center is for women who want to give birth naturally. We do have epidural if it gets too painful but that's only for those severe cases. And if we do have to do a C-Section, we have to send them to the nearest hospital." said Jen. "But Kensi is doing better than a lot of the women I've seen come here."

"Good." sighed Deeks.

"Oh, and Marty, if you're hungry, we have a kitchen. We'll call you when we need you. Or if Kensi wants you." added Jen before she ran to Kensi to check her contractions.

Deeks went over and kissed her head. "I'm going to get something to eat. You hang tight."

"Okay." sighed Kensi. "Don't take too long."

Deeks wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "I won't."

He went to the kitchen and made some nachos. He decided to call the team. He used a group call.

"Guys, Kensi's in labor." said Deeks.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Really?" was heard over the phone.

"What hospital is she at?" asked Sam.

"She's at Sunset Birth Center." said Deeks.

"Oh, I heard that place is really good. 5 stars and an A+ from the health department." said Nell.

"Marty Deeks to Room 3. Marty Deeks to Room 3." was heard over the PA.

"Got to go." said Deeks.

"Call us when he's born." said Callen.

"Good luck, man. They squeeze pretty hard." said Sam.

Deeks hung up, threw away his nachos and ran with all his might to Room 3.

"Is it time?" he asked panting.

"It's time." said Jen.

"Should she stay in the hot tub?" asked Deeks.

"Yes. Since a baby's lungs don't work a few seconds after they're born, it safe to have them under water." said Jen.

"You ready, Kens?" asked Deeks.

"Yeah." breathed Kensi.

"When the next contraction hits, push and don't stop." said Jen. "Just let me see where the baby is at the moment."

She got a probe from an ultrasound and moved it around Kensi's stomach. "Don't worry, it's waterproof."

"AAAHHHHRRRGG!" yelled Kensi.

"When the next one comes, push gently but hard." said Jen.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" groaned Kensi.

"Just push." said Jen.

Kensi screamed and Deeks winced since Kensi's grip was really strong.

"I love you, Kens. You're almost there." he said. Her scream echoed and her scream was soon replaced by a baby's cry.

"He's here, sugar bear." smiled Deeks.

Kensi kissed him. "I love you, shaggy."

"Right back at you, Fern." he said. Jen placed the little baby on Kensi's chest to clean him.

"He's beautiful." said Jen. "If you don't mind, I think that I should check him out and weigh him.

"What should we name him?" asked Kensi.

"I like Michael." said Deeks.

"And we should do Donald as the middle name." said Kensi. She was growing groggier by the minute.

"Relax, Kens. We'll go home soon." said Deeks, stroking her hair.

"Yeah, I want Gracie to see him." said Kensi.

"Okay, I'll go get some clothes from out of the car." said Deeks. He kissed her cheek.

Kensi got up from the tub and lied down on the bed. She was almost asleep when Deeks came back.

"I told the team to come in a few hours." said Deeks, handing her a bundle of clothing.

"Help me up." she said. Deeks offered her his hand and they made their way down the hall an into the changing room.

"Thanks." she said.

"Do you need help?" asked Deeks.

"Deeks, I just gave birth, I'm not disabled." said Kensi, pulling the curtain.

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

They got out of the hospital with Michael a few hours later. They had to do the blood work and do his birth certificate.

Kensi was lying on the recliner in her son's room. She was exhausted from birth and wanted to rest a bit before her teammates came.

Michael's nursery turned out really well. The blue, white and green furniture matched everything. She woke up just as her team came into the nursery but still kept her eyes closed.

"Hey, Kens." said Nell, giving her friend a kiss.

"Hey, Nell." said Kensi.

"Oh I though you were asleep. Do you mind if I hold Michael?" asked Nell.

"Wait. Where's Gracie?" she asked.

"At her grandma's. They'll be here soon." said Nell.

"You guys did a good job with this place." said Sam, looking around. "I really liked the photographs in the hall."

"Oh RIGHT!" said Kensi. She went up to her room and pulled out the picture they took at the hospital. She took down the frame and put the picture in.

"That's what he looked like when he was born." said Kensi. The front door opened.

"MOMMY!" yelled Gracie. She hugged her mother.

"Is Michael in the roomy?" she asked.

"Yep. And you get to hold him." said Kensi. She led her in and sat her down in the chair while she took Michael out of his crib.

"He tiny, Mommy." said Gracie. Kensi helped her adjust her arms and helped her hold him.

"I big sister now." said Gracie as a huge grin spread on her face.

**Mr. Michael Donald Deeks was born! I didn't want to name him Donald or Andrew since a lot of these stories do that. Next chapter might take a while since I have to figure out the plot and figure out the plot for my new story, Under The Assassin's Gun.**


	10. Chapter 10

Deeks came out of his room to go and see how Michael was doing. He wouldn't stop crying last night and Kensi insisted that she's go check on him.

"You've been the one taking care of Gracie. I'm taking care of Michael now." said Kensi the night before.

He saw her sleeping on the recliner while Michael was peacefully sleeping in his crib. He loved his little family. He pulled out a burping towel from the dresser and placed it on the dresser. He shook Kensi awake.

"What is it, Hetty?" she said sleepily.

"It's Deeks. You said to wake you up when it was time to go to your mom's." he said.

"Oh, yeah. She's coming here." she said yawning.

"What!" he said. "The house is in ruins!"

"She said she didn't care." said Kensi, rising from the chair. She looked at Michael. He was fussing a bit. She picked him up and got the towel and put his little head on it.

"I love him so much." said Kensi.

"Me too." said Deeks, putting his arms around his wife's waist.

"Is Gracie up?" asked Kensi.

"No. She's pretty tired from yesterday." said Deeks.

"Good. I need some time to just relax." said Kensi. She handed Michael over to Deeks. "Can you take him for a walk when you go to walk Monty?"

"Yeah, sure." said Deeks and kissed his wife. "We're good in this mutant ninja assassin making."

"I agree." said Kensi. "But let's not get too carried away." Deeks put Michael down and scooped up Kensi.

She rested her head on his shoulder. He carried her to their bed. He tucked her in. "You're both my babies."

"I know." yawned Kensi and was drifting off. He peered into Gracie's room. There she was, sitting up, rubbing her eyes. She smiled ear to ear when she saw her daddy. She ran up to him in her little fairy footie pajamas.

He picked her up. "Hey, munchkin." he whispered.

"Where's Mommy?" she asked.

"Sleeping in her bed. Do you want to give her a kiss?" asked Deeks. Gracie nodded her head and they set off to the bedroom. Kensi was sprawled across the bed, and maybe drooling slightly, but to Deeks, she looked like the Kensi he first met. As young as that Kensi. He put Gracie in and she gave Kensi a big, sloppy kiss.

Kensi smiled in her sleep and Deeks picked up Gracie.

"Let's go eat some breakfast and get dressed." said Deeks. "Then we can walk Monty." Gracie jumped with excitement and lifted her arms as a sign for Deeks to pick her up.

Deeks sighed and picked her up. He carried her into the kitchen and put her in her high chair. He poured her some cheerios and got Michael from the kitchen.

He was quiet for a bit until he started crying.

"Hungry aren't we, Mikey?" asked Deeks. He went over to Kensi. "Mommy, we need the boob."

"Alright, alright, Mommy's coming." said Kensi. She got out of bed and carried him into the nursery. She got the little curtain and got settled in the chair.

"You and Gracie go. Michael and I'll spend some quality time together." said Kensi.

Deeks went back to Gracie, who was licking her tray for crumbs. "Still hungry?" he asked.

"No." said Gracie. She lifted her arms and Deeks pulled her out.

"Let's get you dressed and we'll head out the door." said Deeks. He held her hand as they went into her room. She picked out her outfit today. Her favorite shirt, _I'm the BIG sister here. _with a pink skirt. And Deeks attempted to tie her curls in a bun but he failed and they had Kensi do it.

"So, Gracie." said Deeks as they were walking down the sidewalk, side by side with Monty. "What do you want to do for your birthday?"

"A party!" said Gracie. "With Auntie Nell, Uncle Eric, Uncle Sam, Uncle Callen, Grandma Hetty." She panted. "And all of my friends."

"We'll see with Mommy. Do you want to have a barbecue?"

"What's a babycue?" asked Gracie.

Deeks chuckled. "A barbecue. When Daddy make hotdogs and hamburgers and Mommy eats all of them."

"Okay. Can we invite Un-" started Gracie.

"We'll invite them all. We can invite the whole world if you want." said Deeks. He held his daughter's hand and they made their way down the sidewalk.

**Not much to the plot. Sorry for the long gap! Gracie's birthday preparations will be in the next few chapters. Thx for reading. I would always welcome a review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracie's Birthday Party: **

The steam of burgers being flipped on the grill, laughter, shouting, crying was all heard at Gracie's birthday party. Sam and his family were there, Callen and Joelle were there (who had just announced their engagement), Nell, Eric, Emerson and Eric Jr were there too. Plus some other family friends.

"Guys, these hamburgers are amazing!" said Nell, who was stuffing her face with them.

"Nell, calm down, you're going to get super fat!" said Kensi, holding now 1 month old Michael.

"I know, I am the master of the grill." said Deeks.

"Sweetie, do you want to tell them?" asked Eric.

"Sure." said Nell and stood up on the porch.

"Excuse me!" said Eric. No one turned.

"Hey!" yelled Nell. Everyone quieted down. "I know this isn't our party, but we have an announcement to make."

"We're expecting our 3rd child!" they said together.

A cheer burst out. "Thank you!" said Nell and stepped down.

Kensi hugged her. "Are you trying to compete with us?" she joked.

"Well, we didn't expect it but Eric and I had a bit of fun a few months ago. And um, this popped up!" said Nell.

"Eric and Emerson still don't really get it but we'll tell them soon." said Eric.

"Is it going to be another E name?" asked Sam.

"We don't know." said Nell. "I wanted a N name. So Eric won't have all of the children."

"But whatever happens, we'll love them." said Eric, putting his arm around his wife.

"Woah!" said Nell, pulling herself out of her husband's arms. "Them!? We're not having more than ONE baby, thank you very much."

"We don't know for sure, honey." said Eric.

"Yes, we will. We're going to the ultrasound tomorrow and early tomorrow morning we have to pick my parents up from the airport." said Nell, reaching for some cookies. She took a bite.

"Emerson! Do NOT hang off Aunt Joelle!" yelled Eric. He ran off to get her off.

"So do you plan on coming back to work?" asked Kensi.

"Yes, actually. Day after tomorrow's my first day." said Nell. "The kids are going to preschool in a week and it'll be heaven. My parents always say they can take care of them, but they always call us. But last year they weren't that bad. Only broke a vase."

"MOMMY!" yelled Gracie, running over to her parents.

"Honey, don't yell that loudly. Michael has sensitive ears." scolded Kensi.

"Can I open my presents?" asked Gracie, looking at her mother.

"Alright. The party's almost over and Nell, Eric, Callen, Sam, Michelle, Joelle, Emerson, Eric and Grandma are going to stay a bit after." said Deeks, letting his cousin take over the grill. He took his daughter and threw her in the air.

She giggled.

"Alright guys, we're bringing the kids in for naps!" yelled Deeks. They entered the house, ushered everyone out, and shut the door.

"Deeks, how about I take her?" asked Kensi. She took Gracie and handed Michael over to him.

Gracie yawned. "After nappy, can we open my presents?" asked Gracie, sleepily as Kensi carried her into her room.

"Sure, baby." said Kensi. She thought for a moment. "Do you want to sleep with Mommy in her bed?"

"Really?" asked Gracie.

"Really. You're a big girl now and I kind of want to snuggle with you." said Kensi. Gracie ran over to Kensi and Deeks' Room and tried to jump onto their big bed, that was a bit bigger than her.

Kensi lifted her up and pulled over the covers. She relaxed and closed her eyes, and felt her daughter's warm body against her.

Deeks entered the room a few minutes later just having put Michael in his little crib. He looked at his sleeping daughter against her really sexy mother. Kensi looked so relaxed and peaceful. He went over, kissed her and left the room.

**AN HOUR LATER...**

"Alright," said Deeks once everyone had woken up from their naps. "This first one is from Mommy and Daddy." he said handing her a big package. Gracie ripped open the paper. It was a doll house.

"Thank you, Mommy!" yelled Gracie, hugging her mother.

"Ehhem!" coughed Deeks. Gracie hugged him too.

"Happy Birthday, munchkin." he said.

"This is from all of us, even though Emerson and Eric picked it out." said Nell, handing Gracie her next one. They gave her a secret agent kit. All the grown ups started laughing. (Joelle knew what Callen does)

"What's so funny?" asked Gracie. Emerson and Eric Jr. were puzzled too.

"Nothing sweetie." said Deeks. Crying was heard from one of the bedrooms.

"That's Michael calling me." said Kensi. "I'll be right back."

Joelle and Callen got her a brand new Hello Kitty backpack, for school. And a teacher's playset. "Thank you!" said Gracie. Sam and Michelle got her some more headbands and a doll.

"Thank you eveybody!" said Gracie, she tried to hold all of her presents in her arms at once and some fell out. Deeks grabbed them and helped her out.

Soon, nighttime came and Nell, Eric and their family had gone home. The grown ups were left.

"Alright Gracie, I think it's bedtime!" said Kensi.

"No!" said Gracie.

"Grace Joy Deeks, what did you say?" asked Kensi, sternly.

"Yes, mommy." said Gracie.

Kensi picked her up. "Can we say good night?" she asked her.

"Good nighty!" said Gracie and blew them all a kiss. Kensi carried her away.

"I think I want kids." said Joelle, holding Callen's hand.

"Once we're married, we'll think about it." said Callen, patting his fiancée's hand.

"Marty, you and Kensi are so lucky to have kids like them." said Michelle. "She reminds me of Abby when she was her age."

"Oh yeah. Except Abby was way more sassier. But both of them can be powered down by the moms." added Sam.

"Deeks, Michael won't stop fussing." said Kensi walking into the living room.

"I'll take him." said Julia. "You both need to relax a bit."

"Thanks, Mom." said Kensi and handed Michael over to her.

"That kid won't stop. During the day, he's good. But during the night, he won't stop." said Kensi, sighing on the couch.

"When are you going back to work?" asked Callen.

"Once Gracie starts school. Michael will probably stay with my mom and I'll be there for most of the day." said Kensi. They talked for a few more hours and then left.

"Birthday numero 4 is accomplished!" whispered Kensi to her husband. They high fived and went to bed.

Until Michael woke them up.

**The eleventh chapter is complete! There might be a few more left. Do you guys think that I should start a series or end here? **


	12. Chapter 12

"Gracie!" yelled Kensi. "Where are you?"

"Coming, Mama!" yelled Gracie. It had been 2 weeks since the party and Gracie's first day of Pre-K was today.

Kensi grabbed her purse and Michael. She was in a hurry to drop off Gracie at school, drop off Michael at her mother's and to get to work on time.

Gracie ran out with in a pink sundress with blue flowers and a little white cardigan. Her blonde curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her backpack was on her back.

"Ready!" she said. Kensi opened the door, and Gracie rushed out and jumped into their Cadillac SRX.

Kensi put Michael into his carseat and jumped into the driver's seat.

"Do we have everything?" asked Kensi, pulling out of the driveway.

"Yep!" said Gracie.

"Are you excited?" asked Kensi.

"Yeah!" yelled Gracie. Michael yelled something in his own language.

"Here's the plan, honey. Grandma is going to pick you up from school and then Mommy's going to pick you up from Grandma's." said Kensi.

"And Daddy?" asked Gracie.

"And Daddy will too." said Kensi. She stopped in front of the school and parked the car. She got Michael out of the car and helped Gracie out.

"Need help?" asked a familiar voice.

"Aunty Nell!" yelled Gracie, giving her aunt a squeeze. "Where are Emmy and Eric?"

"Hey, Gracie. I already dropped off Emerson and Eric but you're in the same class!" said Nell.

"I got it, Nell." said Kensi, shutting the door. "You heading to work?"

"First day back!" said Nell. "Hopefully I won't get any calls from the teacher yet. I seriously hope that this one," she said pointing to her stomach, "is the calm one."

"Great. Are your parents here?" asked Kensi, as she walked to the entrance.

"Picking them up right now!" said Nell as she got into her Toyota Prius.

Kensi waved and went into Gracie's classroom.

"Kensi Blye-Deeks, I'm signing in Grace Deeks." said Kensi, at the front desk.

"Alright, you can drop her off in the room on the right." said the lady at the front desk. She walked in and found the teacher. It was Joelle.

"Joe, you're the teacher?" asked Kensi.

"Kensi? Right, I saw Gracie's name on my roster." said Joelle, pulling her into a hug.

"So I'll pick her up around 2, right?" asked Kensi.

"Yep. Bye, Kens." said Joelle. Kensi waved to her daughter and left the room.

She put Michael back in his carseat and drove over to her mom's.

She dropped him and pulled over into the Mission driveway.

"Even the smell makes me happy." said Kensi as she plopped into her seat.

"Welcome back, Kens." said Sam.

"It feels good being away from diapers." said Kensi. "As much as I love them, I can't wait to get back into the field."

Eric whistled. "Case up in Ops." he said yawning.

"Tired much, Eric." asked Callen.

"Nell wouldn't stop kicking me or nagging me to get her stuff. She's having cravings." said Eric.

"Eric, she's carrying your child. She deserves anything." said Deeks. "I know from Fern over here."

"Just because I have kids doesn't mean I'm any softer." said Kensi. "Shaggy."

In Ops, Nell was bigger. "Eric, don't forget we have an ultrasound today."

"Won't ever forget." said Eric and kissed his wife. Everyone else was awkwardly waiting.

"Let's get started" said Nell, turning away.

And that's how things went at Ops from that day on. Kids at school, the team at work, and things went well.

**Will continue in Little Gracie 3. Thx for following and if you liked this story, check out Little Gracie 2 when it comes out! Any final thoughts?**


End file.
